beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Snow
Liliya Anne Snow, known usually as Lily Snow, is a 22-year old human, who was found on the 1st January 1992 on the doorstep of a church in Bristol, Maine. Lily is the youngest, and the 'true', vessel of Afriel, an angel of youth. The identity of her biological family is somewhat of a mystery to those close to Lily. However, it is known to angels that Lily’s mother is the current vessel of Afriel, and that her mother gave Lily up to become a vessel, being a very devout woman. Lily was adopted by the Sheriff, whose wife was unable to have children, and was raised as if she was their own. However, her father was killed on the job when she was 14. Two years later, her mother later married another man, James Sanders, who Lily did not get on with from the start. Sanders often yelled at Liliya for very irrational things and, one day, slapped her. When Liliya retaliated Before finding out about her “''destiny''” she was in charge of her school radio station, she was also responsible for speaking and announcing at a lot of events, however she was not what one would call “popular”, merely quite well-liked. Her only main friend was Katherine Edison, who was about as nerdy as her if not more. When Liliya was told by Afriel, who was using her biological mother's body as a vessel, about her "destiny" as Afriel's true vessel, she was not so much shocked ''as relatively pissed off. She hated the idea that she was ''destined ''to give her body over to an angel. =Biography= Early Life '''Liliya Anne Snow '''was born with the name '"Jane" Echolls''' to Moria Echolls and her boyfriend at that time, she is more commonly called Lily. Lily's mother found herself unable too look after her daughter as an angel, Afriel, came to her to call her to her destiny as a vessel. Being a very devout woman, Moria didn't hesitate in her decision to allow Afriel to use her body. Thus, Lily's birthday is celebrated on August 1st, due to the fact that no one knew when she was actually born, but when she was found on January 1st, on a church doorstep in Maine, a doctor suspected her to be at least five months old. Baby Liliya was then adopted by the town's sheriff, Alan Snow, as his wife, Megan, was unable to have children. Liliya grew up to be a happy child, completely believing herself to be the daughter of the sheriff. Her father, however, wanted to find out how she came to be on the church step in his town. Wondering why anyone would really do that to a child. Lily's mother, however appeared to have completely vanished, the only thing she had left was that she wanted "Liliya" to be the girl's name, written hastily on a piece of paper, along with a note, asking that the people at the church find a loving home for her daughter, and that she hoped her child could forgive her. When Lily was ten, her parents explained to her that she was adopted, but that that didn't mean they didn't love her as much as a biological parent would. While obviously a bit upset, Lily was surprisingly quick to adapt to being adopted. She immediatly started to wonder who her biological perents were, but she kept these questions to herself, because she was worried it would upset her parents or that they'd think she was angry with them even though such curiosity was to be expepcted from a child finding out they are adopted. Before Discovering Her Destiny It was only when Liliya was 14 she decided to tell her father that she was curious about her birth parents, she reassured him that she viewed them as her mother and father, but was curious about the people who had left her behind. Her father sat her down and said that he didn't think it was the right time but that he promised to find out as much as he could for her when she was older. Despite telling her that he couldn't tell her about her parents yet, Alan continued to look for information about the woman who left his baby daughter at the church. He managed to match the birth of a baby called "Jane" Echolls, on August 4th, just around the right time for it to be Lily, to Liliya based on the fact that the mother, Moria Echoll's, left her home in the middle of the night on New Year's Eve that year and she and her daughter were never seen again. This was probably the worst way it could have gone, as Lily wanted answers and while he wasn't going to tell her just yet anyway, he worried about what he was going to tell her when she was older. Death of Her Father The July of the same year she told her dad she wanted to look for her birth parents, he was shot on the job. Lily's mother came into school and had a word with the teacher, when the teacher returned she told Lily, who was now already worried, to go outside as her mother needed to talk to her about something important. Lily was told that her father had been shot, and that he was in hospital and, while the doctors were doing their best, it didn't look good. That night her father died, and Lily's grandfather (her father's father) moved in to help her mother out, as she was in shock and couldn't do much of anything at the time. Liliya still couldn't believe that her father had really gone, she held up an irrational hope that it was some kind of nightmare until the funeral, where it all seemed over. Lily's father was her hero, all through her childhood she had wanted to be like her father, so the thought of him no longer existing was completely foreign to her. Lily had cried when her grandmother died, but her father was the person she cared about the most so this time it was very different. The man who shot her father was only just out of High School, he had even gone to Lily's school. He claimed to have shot her father when he accidentally fired the gun as he had planned to surrender the weapon to the sheriff, however, eye witnesses stated that he had been aiming the gun when it fired; and, since her father had been shot in the head, it would have been nearly impossible for someone to have done it by accident. The man was sentenced to 25 years in prison, the minimum sentence for murder in Maine. However, Lily and her family avoided the trial completely, any justice taken was good, but it wouldn't bring back her father, no matter how much she wished it would. Teen Years After her father's death, Liliya felt eternally pissed off with everything, despite the fact everyone had been quite nice to her. She often got into confrontations with teachers, skipped school and sat alone listening to music all lunchtime. There was the odd person who knew the man who shot her father, who avoided looking at her or being near her. The last straw with the teachers was when she punched another student who she had overheard saying that Lily's father "asked for it" because the kid felt he had been going down too heavily on petty crime. The principal treated her leniently, only suspending her unofficially for a few days, telling her that if Lily did anything like it again she would be forced to expel her. Her mother had a long chat with her about weather she wanted to be home schooled but Lily decided she would rather stay at school under the condition that she try to curb her temper. At first it was a matter of controlling her anger, but eventually she realised that most people knew that her father was a great man and she began to calm to people. When she was younger, around 6 or so, Lily had enjoyed comic books; so she decided to buy some more from the same seires. Reading comics and grapic novels started to give her something else to focus on in a way, she thought it was stupid, but she had to admit that she was really attached to the stories and characters. She still didn't have many friends at school, she had a minor editing position on the school radio, as back then they only dod recordings, which allowed her to meet a few people, including Kat Edison, who eventually became her best friend. Step-Father and Abuse Two years after her father's death, her mother started to date. She had fallen in love with one of Lily's father's workmates, James Sanders. She didn't get on with him from the start, but that was to be expected. James, however was less than understanding of Liliya as a concerned daughter. From the beginning he would yell at her when no one was around or tell people she had done things she hadn't even going so far as to hit or kick her on occasion, presumably trying to manipulate her mother into thinking she was too much to handle. This caused Lily's mother to start to think she was going back to her rebellious ways, even considering sending her to live with her grandfather on the other side of town. She tried to tell her mother tha t James was lying about her and had even raised his hand to her, but this only caused a row, as Lily's mother assumed she was just being jealous, wanting her mother's attention. Later that year, Lily's mother and James Sanders married, and while Lily was allowed to be a bridesmaid she was told to try to "be civil" with James. Things continued on as normal for a while after that, until Halloween. Lily snuck off to a party at an older student's house despite being asked not to go. Later on things got rough at the party, and Lily needed to get home, with no other options she called her mother. Her mother, too angry to get her herself asked James to fetch her. When he arrived he yelled at her. When lily said that it was "just a bit of fun" he hit her. Lily, being the fighter she is, hit him back. This caused the man to lose his temper, he ended up having to take her to the hospital claiming, to cover his tracks, that she had been mugged and he had found her unconscious and rushed her to the hospital as soon as possible. When she came around she tried to tell her mother again, but it was on deaf ears. It was only when she talked to her grandfather that she got someone to listen. He said that while he thought James was a good man, he didn't know him well enough to trust his word over the word of his own granddaughter. A few days later, when she was going to leave the hospital, she asked her grandfather if she could live with him, not wanting to be around James. Her grandfather agreed to have her live with him if her mother agreed, her mother, seeing it as the best way to avoid conflict, agreed at least for that moment. Unfortunately, living with her grandfather was short-lived, lasting only a month and a half. Liliya's grandfather, who at the time was in his mid 70s, suffered a fatal heart attack. She called 911 but by the time the paramedics got there her grandfather was dead. This pushed Lily to a state of depression. As well as having to deal with the death of her grandfather, she had to return home. This meant dealing with James again who, luckily, seemed to be avoiding her. Things went back to normal again for a while, and Lily started to have a little more fun at school, even if that was because she dreaded going back home so much. Eventually, three weeks before the start of summer vacation, she was given the role of running the school radio station, as well as announcing a certain events, as her predecessor was a senior and was thus leaving that year. However, later that year, she and her step-father had another row. James, who again lost his temper with Liliya, punched her, breaking her nose, to this day leaving a slight crooked part on the bridge of Liliya's nose, as it was never set properly. She went straight downstairs and told her mother that James had hit her, saying this time that if she didn't see the truth she was kidding herself. Her mother asked him how Liliya broke her nose, when he had no answer she said she was going to phone the police. Enraged by this James pushed her backwards. Lily ran at James after this, who, being trained as a cop, beat down her attack with ease, throwing her back too and, though it wasn't his intention, she landed on a box of tools and ended up being stabbed in the shoulder with something sharp. Her mother called the police and an ambulance and, for the second time in a year, she was rushed to hospital because of James Sanders. This time, however, she had much higher chance of dying, as she punctured an artery with a screwdriver. Lily pulled through but had to stay in hospital to recover for a fair while before returning home. Her mother would not stop apologising for not believing her, and though she never said it, saying only things like "it's okay" and "how could you have known", she did think that her mother could have trusted her more than she did. However even after a year of doubting her daughter, there was not much Lily's mother could do other than apologise. Going Back to School Despite the fact she could conceivably attend school, Liliya's mother didn't want her to go back to school straight away. She was worried that she would struggle because of all that had happened, but Lily insisted on it and so she arived back on the fist day of her senior year, much to the surprise of her classmates. Afriel's Visit Defying Heaven Being Rescued by Bobby and Training Meeting The Winchesters Meeting Her Lookalike Hunting The Trickster Defending the 66 Seals The Apocalypse "The End" "Hammer of the Gods" Distracting Heaven and Hell Confronting Lucifer Swan Song Going Back to the Apple-Pie Leading to the Leviathan Arriving War in Heaven Hunting Down New Monsters Gabriel's Return Fighting the Leviathan Bobby's Death Dying in the Place of Billie Resurrection The Showdown With Dick Roman Before Dean's Return Liliya, who was still "mourning" Dean, had an argument with Sam for leaving her to hunt alone. As far as she was concerned the brothers had dragged her back into the life with all of that crap with Eve and now Sam was abandoning her. Sam stopped contacting her when he started his normal life, however, so the issue was really never resolved. Despite being very pissed off, Liliya continued on the way she always had, hunting alone like before. A few months later she ended up meeting running into Garth on one hunt, he, as he knew she helped the Winchesters with the apocalypse and thus was a good hunter, asked if she would help him by training a man who was new to "the whole hunting thing" and he would give her cases to take him on. Liliya, having nothing else to do, agreed. The "new guy" turned out to be a man called Jack Rodgers, who was, for all intents and purposes, completely not cut out for the life. He kept running in guns blazing when subtly was needed, getting the lore wrong and generally, nearly getting them both killed most of the time. However, Lily remembered how patient Bobby was with her, and so, while telling him when he was being stupid or reckless. Eventually, she began to see some level of progress, however small that might be; luckily Jack didn't have the apocalypse at the moment to kick him in the teeth. She still hadn't heard any news from Gabriel since helping him and saving the other angels almost a whole year ago now. She was starting to feel by all accounts, pretty pissed off with everyone she concidered her friend. The only person, Lily was still in contact with was Billie, who had a lot on her chest herself. Meaning that she and Billie only talked rarely and it was usually on the phone. Dean Returns Looking For Kevin Mirage At some point, while working with Kevin, Liliya was =Traits= Personality Interests Appearance Skills Relationships Bobby Singer Sam Winchester Billie North Gabriel When Dean once suggested that Liliya was in love with Gabriel, Billie said that the two of them would have a relationship solely grounded on sass and sarcasm. This is, to an extent, true; however, if asked Liliya and Gabriel were together neither one of them would admit as much. Dean Winchester Katherine Edison Afriel =Gallery= Min01.png|Liliya in season 8 LiliyaYoung01.png|Young Lily D121axig2.png|Young Lily D1234axig2.png|Lily at her father's funeral with her grandfather. Baby 1.jpg|Baby lily G1hbemek 9.png|Lily at her father's funeral G1hbeddmek 9.png|Liliya fixing Jack's wound G2hbemek 9.png|Lily as a teenager C4atsdar 9.png|Lily as a teenager Liliyacomic1.png|Liliya while working at the comic book store.